glitzy_sonic_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden the Hedgehog
Jayden the Hedgehog (ジェイデン・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Jeiden za hejjihoggu) is one of Gabriella's best friends. He is loyal and more laid back of the group. He's always prepared to help out those who needed. He is upbeat, has a heart of gold gets along with anyone he knows. Jayden's past was known to be a bit traumatised similar to Ace. His parents neglected him, that's the reason why he never love them. Jayden has a brotherly bond with Ace, besides forming a band Electric Daisy. Character Backstory Jayden was cruelly neglected by his parents. His father particularly perform abusive actions on him and his mother often goes partying rather than taking care of Jayden. As results, Jayden was taken away after discovered from the neighbour. Jayden becomes friends with Kai Burst whereas he joins the Blazing Stars. He also joins the band, Electric Daisy performing his break dance and writing songs. Also, Jayden and friends have moved to Emerald Town after thwarted with Dennis, the head care worker. Appearance Jay is a hedgehog, he has amber fur, red bangs and golden yellow eyes. He wears black tank top, azure pants, red belt, gold hoop chain, black and white sneakers with red strips and red fingerless gloves with black wristband He also wears a black baseball cap, gold necklace and earring. Personality Jayden is good natured, loyal and more laid-back. He is upbeat, optimistic, bold and tough. He has a heart of gold, cares about his friends. Jayden sometimes can be very firey and hot-tempered, confronting the things on his way or anything that criticise him. He has a heart of gold loves sharing moments with his friends. He's a bit of a thrill-seeker and has a good sense of humour. Abilities and talents Energy manipulation Jayden has some kind of a ability to project the energy that blast out from his palms. He manipulates, using them to attack at his enemies. Physical abilities Jayden is strongest out of the gang. He has amount of superhuman strength able to lift or shatter the tons of objects. Like Knuckles, his brute strength is that he can punch or with such force that he can ignite flickers, and create sparks, tremors and even the amount of flares when attack. He can even strike with such force that it causes the friction in the air to create explosions with enormous power. Jayden was mostly excels of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. He has super speed able to share match to Sonic's. Aside of running at feet, he's a great swimmer and has acquire amount of stamina. Relationships Family Jayden's parents are Kaya and Marcus. They're neglectful and don't pay any attention towards him. The relationship was surprisingly abusive, it has stated that Marcus use to whipped Jayden when he was young. Kaya always disappeared in the night to go parties. Kaya officially knew about Jayden's abuse, but does nothing to protect him. On anime series, Jayden was told by the social workers that his parents are in prison for stealing valuable of goods. Jayden angrily refuse to see his parents after what happen long time ago. Friends Jayden is best friend with Ace Mongoose. They are close as brothers, always looking out for each other. Ace and Jay are often seen together with Gabriella and Gemma. Jayden's close pals are Sonic, Knuckles, Manic, Silver and Scourge. Romance Jayden is one of the charming guys in care. He actually has several relationships with girls, doesn't mind to go out with them. When moving to Emerald Town, he started to spend time with Gemma. Gemma has harboured romantic feelings for him ever since they first met. Their relationship has interfered when they share their kiss while dating. They also move in together. Fun Facts * Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters